Keep Me Safe
by Midnite Kitsune
Summary: Heros,damsels in distress,secret pasts, and forbidden love. Will Youko find his one true love? YoukoOC
1. Rescue Me

Keep Me Safe

Chapter 1: Rescue Me

Author: Midnite Kitsune

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Its characters. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. But one day when he dies. They will be MINE! MWHAHAHAHAHA! Takes deep breath and now on to the story. J

The night sky was calm and clear. The wind blew softly among the trees. The air smelled crisp and clean. The darkened sky was glowing with the light of a bright full moon. It was a perfect night for relaxation. At least this is what a certain silver-haired fox demon thought. Youko Kurama was lying in the grass on top of a hill. He didn't really feel like stealing or anything like that so he just decided to relax and take a break but as soon as he began to close his eyes he began to think about something that he had been thinking about for a while now.

'Why am I always alone? When will I find somebody to love me? Where will I find her? What will she look like? How beautiful will she be? Will she love me for…' His thoughts were interrupted when he heard this blood-curdling scream coming from the forest. He hoped he was mistaken but he swore that it was a female's voice screaming in panic. He ran as swiftly as he could toward the forest to find out what could cause a girl to scream so loudly. 'Was she in trouble?' he thought. He ran as fast as he could toward the screaming, which seemed to be coming from the middle of the forest. When he finally got there he saw a sight that made his blood boil.

Five hideously ugly demons were holding a female fox demon against her will. The had her pinned on the ground with her arms and legs spread apart. The ugliest demon that seemed to be the leader spoke suddenly.

" Nice catch men" he said evilly. " She looks like she would be a very good fuck."

Youko saw red. To see this helpless girl about to be raped was enough to turn a person homicidal. He saw the leader bend down to the girl. " You are a pretty kitsune you know that?" he said while stroking her cheek. "You should have known better than to have been walking in the forest at night." The snapped at his hand snagging her fangs in his fingers. The demon snatched back his hand while uttering out a yelp of pain. He stared at the blood flowing from his hand. A deep growl emerged from the demons throat.

" YOU CURSED WENCH!"

The demon backhanded the girl across her face knocking her unconscious. The other demon's laughed. Apparently they found it funny to be abusing a female A.N.: even though a real man would never hit a girl like that! But Youko had had enough.

" LET HER GO!"

All of the demons turned to face Youko. Youko stood before them fits clenched, eyes red, jaw tightened, fangs bared. Those other demons were no match for him. They asked for a fight and they were going to get a slaughter. The head demon approached Youko with a smirk on his face.

" Who the hell are you?"

"Who I am is of no concern to you. What you should be worried about is what will happen to you if you don't free the girl."

" The demon laughed heartily at Youko's act of bravery. "And if I refuse?"

Youko smirked defiantly. " Then except you death like a man. For you deserve a punishment as severe as this for what you have done."

The ugly demon smirked and snapped his fingers. His four henchmen let go of the young kitsune and advanced on Youko, but they never stood a chance. In less than a second the demons were nothing but bloody chunks of flesh lying on the ground, cut into pieces by Youko's rose whip. The pig-faced demon was all alone now and gasping at Youko's display of power. Youko turned to look at the demon with death in his eyes.

"Come and except your fate." Youko growled. The lesser demon fell to his and pleaded for his life. " Please please spare my life. I promise I'll never do it again!" Youko on smirked as he lashed out his rose whip one last time. In a flash another pile of bloody chunks was added to the pile of the previously slain demons.

Youko returned his whip to a simple rose bud and tucked it back in his silver hair. He heard a small moan coming from the young girl. He ran over to her to see if she had woken up. " Miss are you Ok?" The girl slowly opened her golden colored eyes. A.N.: same color as Inuyasha's. Youko looked at her with a look of great concern in his eyes. " Miss are you alright?"

"Yes" she replied so softly Youko could barely hear it. "I'm fine."

"Miss what is you name?"

"Kitana" she whispered and then she passed out. You didn't think she was fine at all.

To be continued…………….

Midnite Kitsune: Well that's it for the first chapter. I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Youko: Please review because Midnite Kitsune won't finish the story if you don't.

Midnight Kitsune: That's exactly right. I need at least five votes to continue.

Youko: Please review because I am very anxious to find out just how far I go with this girl.

Midnight Kitsune: Oh Youko. But he's right please review and don't flame me because that will crush my spirit. I don't handle rejection well :'(. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

_So sorry to everyone who reviewed for me for taking so long to update. My 2nd year of highschool hasn't been an easy one. But thank god my school year is over. That means I can focus more on my story and update regularly._

Keep Me Safe

Chapter 2: Embarrassing Moments

Author: Midnite Kitsune

Disclaimer: I don't own Youko Kurama, but I surely plan to someday.

Oooooooooo Oooooooooo

Youko ran through the forest with Kitana in his arms. He thought it best to take her back to his home where he could tend to her wounds and make sure she would be safe. He felt her hand come up and grab his shirt. He slowly came to a stop. He thought Kitana had regained conciseness but, when he looked at her face, her eyes were closed tightly. Youko sighed and started off running again.

He ran for about twenty minutes before he stopped at a set of rock caves near the edge of the forest. He slowed down and walked into the cave that had a kind of oval shaped door way. Then he turned left and quick stepped into a smaller room. The room had a large bed in the center of it. Youko gently placed Kitana on the bed. He glanced at her to see a big pair of shiny, golden brown eyes starting back at him.

Youko's gold eyes just stared back at her. His breath started to quicken. Nobody had ever just stared at him like that. It was making him a little nervous. Kitana blinked at him and smiled a smile that could melt the heart of even the coldest person in the world and timidly said a simple quiet word.

"Hello"

Youko gently smiled at her. "Hello"

Kitana broke eye contact with Youko and began to glance around the room.

"Ummmm" Kitana asked suddenly. " Where am I? And who are you?"

Youko cleared his throat and began to explain.

" My name is Youko Kurama. You were attacked by other demons in the forest. They were trying to…………..hurt but I fought them off. I brought you here so I could tend to the bruise on your face and... Keep you safe."

Kitana reached up and touched her cheek. She pulled it away quickly at the immense pain she felt. "Ow" she said quietly. She looked at Youko and saw that he was worried about the pain she felt. So she gave him this big smile that helped get rid of his worry. She looked around the room again and came up with another question.

" Where is here?"

Youko smiled slightly at Kitana's child-like curiosity.

"Here is my home," he said with a smile.

"Oh" Kitana laughed, then her eyes started to suddenly get heavy and she gave this big baby-like yawn. Youko couldn't help but chuckle.

" I see you that must be terribly tired," he said with a smile.

"Mhm" Kitana slightly moaned and returned Youko's smile.

Youko reached down to end of the bed and pulled the blanket over Kitana. He was going to wish her goodnight but the beautiful kitsune was already fast asleep. Youko couldn't help but smile once again. He couldn't help but wonder what caused the young girl to act so child-like, but his thoughts were interrupted by a huge yawn. Apparently Kitana wasn't the only one who was tired. He slowly leaned up and began to walk to another bedroom he had nearby. He fell onto the bed heavily and immediately went to sleep.

Oooooooooo Oooooooooo

The next morning Youko opened his eyes, leaned up and stretched out everything from his ears to his tail and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He turned and climbed out of bed even thought he really didn't want to but he figured that it must have been very very late in the day since it was past midnight when he and Kitana turned in last night.

'Kitana'

Youko began to walk towards Kitana's room. He didn't go in but slightly peeked his head in the doorway. He eyes met an amusing sight. Kitana had kicked the blanket of off herself and was lying sprawled out across the bed snoring slightly. The vision reminded Youko that he used to do that same thing when he was just a young kit. He looked a Kitana again and began to wonder if the kitsune was as old as she looked. She looked as if she was about 18 years old , but the way she behaved reminded him Youko of a small child. Youko pondered these thoughts about Kitana for a few more minutes before they were interrupted by a big yawn given by Kitana. Youko chuckled quietly and decided to let her sleep as long as she wanted.

He slowly walked back to a hallway near the back of his cave that led to an outside hot spring. There were plenty of rocks surrounding the spring so if anybody was outside, they couldn't see him. He sat down on the edge of the spring and slowly began to take off his clothes and shoes. He glanced around just to double check if anyone was watching him. He didn't see, hear, or smell anyone so he continued stripping. If anyone had been watching him they would have been in pure awe. Youko was of the most beautiful creatures in the world. His pale skin was flawless. Muscles ripped through his entire body, and his abs and his chest were to die for. He was the envy of almost every male demon within a hundred miles, and he knew it too. Most female demons would throw themselves on him whenever he was around which is why he was watching his back. He didn't really feel like being attacked by some crazy female today. When he was completely naked, he slowly slid into the hot water. Youko sighed and relaxed. This was perfect. This was a time where he didn't have to worry about anything. All he had to do was relax and let all of the stress off of his mind. He leaned the back of his head on a rock that was behind him and slowly drifted back off to sleep.

Oooooooooo Oooooooooo

Meanwhile, Kitana was still sleeping the day away, having a very silly dream. She was dreaming that everything was made out of chocolate. /A.N: How many of us have had this dream ladies? Hee hee. Right now in her dream she was trying to chew her was through a giant chocolate ball but unfortunately she was really chewing her pillow. She didn't know that of course. That is until she a feather stuck in her throat. She woke up instantly and coughed and coughed until the little feather flew out of her throat. She grasped her neck and cleared her throat a little then she began to look around. He chocolate playground was gone. She was in a cave in a huge bed but whose bed was she in? She thought back for a moment and the memories of the previous night flooded back into her mind. The demons attacking her, a male kitsune coming to her rescue, being knocked out by a demon, and looking up into the kitsune's face.

She remembers his kind golden eyes and his warm voice but his name was faded. What was his name?

**FLASHBACK**

Kitana blinked at him and smiled a smile that could melt the heart of even the coldest person in the world and timidly said a simple quiet word.

"Hello"

Youko gently smiled at her. "Hello"

Kitana broke eye contact with youko and began to glance around the room.

"Ummmm" Kitana asked suddenly. " Where am I? And who are you?"

Youko cleared his throat and began to explain.

" My name is Youko Kurama. You were attacked by other demons in the forest. They were trying to…………..hurt you but I fought them off. I brought you here so I could tend to the bruise on your face and... keep you safe."

**END FLASHBACK**

"Youko Kurama" Kitana said to herself. She looked around trying to find the man who saved her but he was nowhere to be found. She tweaked her ears in every direction to see if she could here him anywhere. To her left down a hallway she heard a splashing and coughing sound. She slowly got out of bed and began to walk down that hallway

Oooooooooo oooooooooo

Youko had slid under the water while he was napping and woke up to a not so cheerful surprise. He gasped and choked as he rose back up to the surface. He crawled onto a rock and tried to catch his breath. 'Note to self, Never fall asleep while in the water again' he thought to himself. He turned to put his clothes back on and return to the cave to check on Kitana when he saw her blushing and staring at him in a state of total shock.

Kitana couldn't believe her virgin eyes. A man that she felt she had known for only a few brief minutes and she was already viewing his body in a way that she knew she shouldn't. Yet, she couldn't compel herself to pull away from the sight.

After a few brief moments Kitana began edge back slowly then she turned around and took off running.

Youko sat there a few moments before beginning to laugh his head off. Nothing that embarrassing had ever happened to him before and he couldn't help but laugh. He grabbed the towel that was lying next to rock he was on and started to dry himself off. He tried to calm his laughter down but he couldn't help but snickered as he remembered the "OH MY GOD!" look on Kitana's face. He finished drying himself and began to put his clothes on. He thought that maybe he should try and talk to Kitana and hopefully she wouldn't be too embarrassed.

Oooooooooo oooooooooo

Kitana had crawled back into the bed and placed the pillow over her head. She couldn't believe what had happened. She just had to go and be Miss Nosy and looked what happened. She walked in on the man who had just saved her life stark naked. She started to cry. She was sure that he would be mad and kick her out of his home and would never forgive her for what she had done. She sobbed heavily underneath the pillow. If he kicked her out, where would she go? She didn't know anybody else and she definitely couldn't go back home. No way.

**FLASHBACK**

"Kitana why are you fighting this. You father and I only want what's best for you."

If that were true mother you wouldn't be forcing me to do this. Something like this is supposed to be my decision." Kitana retorted harshly.

" Baby the same thing happened to me when I was you age and me and your father are happy." Kitana's mother Nala said softly trying to calm Kitana's raging temper.

Kitana clenched her fists and replied in a calm voice but hear the venom of her anger dripping from every word. "I'm not like you and I don't want this and you can't make ME! " and on that note Kitana turned on a heel and ran away. Away from her mother, away from father,. And away from him.

**END FLASHBACK**

Kitana slowly pulled her head out from under the pillow and tried to calm herself down. She took a few deep breaths and the tears slowly began to cease. She bowed her head in pure depression thinking that nothing in the world could fix this mess when she felt a hand touch her face.

She slowly opened her eyes to see Youko staring back at her with a kind look in his eyes. Kitana felt a huge wave of embarrassment hit her and she quickly turned her head in the other direction.

Youko gently grabbed her chin and turned her head back towards him. Kitana stared into Youko's golden eyes as he began to stare back into her honey brown ones. Kitana felt her eyes begin to tear up once again.

"I'm sorry," she said bowing her head. The humiliation she felt was just too much and she began to weep again. " I'm so very sorry. I didn't mean to walk in on you like that. I didn't mean ---"

"Shhhh" Youko said as he wiped the tears from Kitana's eyes. " It's ok.," he said softly. " I know you didn't mean it. " You mean... You forgive me?" Kitana asked shocked. Youko took a deep breath and replied with a smile. " There is nothing to forgive." Kitana began to shudder and she started to cry again. Youko made a face of confusion and quickly sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

" Hey what's wrong?"

" Nothing," Kitana said sobbing. " It's just that, you've been so nice to me and I never did thank you for saving me. Then I had to go and be nosy and I ended up waling in on you while you were...bathing. I know that on the inside you hate me."

"No no no I don't hate you," Youko said wiping more tears from her face. " A little embarrassed that you saw me naked but, hey it happens." he said chuckling softly. Kitana sniffled and smiled a little bit. She tried to get up off of Youko's chest by pushing on the bed for leverage but she accidentally put her hand down on his crotch instead. Kitana snatched her hand looked at Youko afraid that he might yell at her or something but he just laughed. Kitana looked at him kind of confused. Youko had fell on his back on the bed laughing his head off. Kitana smiled and began to laugh to see how silly the situation was.

They were both having a good time but, the laughter was cut short by Kitana's stomach grumbling. Kitana eyes grew wide and she held her stomach. She looked back at Youko to him smiling and snickering at her. She childishly stuck her tongue out at him. Youko smiled. " You must be hungry I hear."

"Yea" she said softly rubbing her tummy.

"Well I'll go get you something to eat then. Will you be alright here by yourself?" Youko asked getting up off of the bed.

"Yes, I think so" Kitana said with a slight smile o n her face. Youko returned her smile. " Good."

He turned towards the doorway to leave but stopped.

" Oh, I almost forgot. Later on I'm some friends over. Would you like to meet them?"

Kitana drew herself in a little and frowned. " I'm not really presentable enough to meet anybody." Kitana said as she pulled at her tattered clothes.

Youko thought for a second. " Well, I do have some clean clothes in that chest over there by the door and you could have yourself a nice hot bath while I'm gone.

"Bath?" Kitana asked tweaking her ears. " Don't worry I wont try to peek on you for revenge." Youko joked. That put a big smile on Kitana's face that made Youko feel kinda warm inside.

"Well let me be off." Youko said as he started to leave. " Are you sure you'll be ok by yourself?"

" Yes Youko I'll be fine."

"Ok I'll be back as soon as I can." Then Youko ran out of the cave leaving Kitana alone. Kitana began to get up to get the clothes Youko mentioned to her but all that crying had left her tired and she laid back down to sleep some more.

**TBC :)**

Midnite Kitsune: Well the long awaited chapter 2 has been completed.

Kitana: It's about time. It's been what? 4 or 5 months?

Midnite Kitsune: Leave me alone. It wasn't my fault blame my teachers forgiving me so much work.

Kitana: Oh sure blame it on the teachers for you being lazy.

Midnite Kitsune: Shut up or you'll never get that kiss me and you talked about earlier.

Kitana shuts up

Midnite Kitsune: Please Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Keep Me Safe

Chapter 3

Author: Midnite Kitsune

Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. But trust me; I want to so very badly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kitana awoke from her nap she decided to take that bath Youko had suggested to her. She went over to the brown chest over by the door to see if she could find any clothes that she could wear when she got out of the water. When she opened the chest she saw lots of beautiful clothes inside but they were either too big or they didn't flatter her figure. She kept searching and searching until she was nearly at bottom of the chest. Then she found the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

It was a jet-black dress with a descending V-neck line with a rose in the center, made out of pure silk. She couldn't wait to put it on. As she continued to look at the dress, it brought a very upsetting memory.

**FLASHBACK**

"Mother why am I being fitted for this stupid thing? You know I hate pink!"

Kitana was standing on a small wooden block and being fitted for a dress. A dress she didn't want to wear.

"Don't worry about it darling." Kitana's mother Nala said to her. "This dresses purpose will be revealed to you shortly."

Kitana sighted and frowned. She didn't like being still for long periods of time and it seemed as if she had been standing there for almost an hour.

"Is it done yet?" Kitana asked very impatiently.

"Almost."

"……Is it done yet?"

"Kitana!"

"Sorry" Kitana said in a child-like voice.

"Just be patient."

Kitana sighed and closed her eyes.

"Ok All Finished!" Nala said with a very gleeful voice.

Kitana opened her eyes and turned around so she could look at her body fully in the mirror. The dress was a tickle-me-pink gown with a V-neck line and a long flowing skirt.

"What do you think of it?" Nala asked. Kitana looked it over, turned around and frowned. Her mother saw the unpleased emotion on her daughter's face that made her a little sad.

"You don't like it do you?"

Kitana heard the sadness in her mother's voice and she knew she couldn't tell her mom what she really thought. Her mother's heart would be broken.

"Mom, I love it but I think that it is a little too loose in the hips though."

Nala smiled and hugged her daughter tightly. Kitana knew it was wrong to lie but she knew her mother would be hurt if she told her that the dress looked like an ugly, pink grandmother's housecoat and that it needed to be burned.

"That looseness in the hips can be fixed before tonight."

"Tonight? What's happening tonight?"

"The ball that's going on tonight."

"Ball? What ball?"

"You know the big party your father is throwing." Nala reminded her.

"But I thought that party was just for the adults."

Nala chuckled. "Kitana, you're 18 now. I think you classify as an adult."

Kitana smiled. She leaned give her mother another hug but suddenly a maid ran in.

"Mistress Nala. Your husband requires your attention!"

"Tell him I'll be right there." Nala ordered. The maid bowed and ran back off in the direction she came. Nala turned back to her daughter and smiled. "Guess I'll see you at the ball tonight?"

"Yea I guess so."

Nala hugged her daughter and left the room to go find her husband. Kitana waited until her mother shut the door behind her before throwing the dress off of her as fast as she could. When she had her original outfit on she decided to see what her mother and father were talking about. She walked down the hall until she was her mother and gather in a room with the door almost shut. Kitana snuck up to the door to see if she could hear what they were talking about.

"Do you really think that she is ready for this Takemaru?"

"She is 18 yrs old Nala. You have to let her grow up sometime."

"But, I don't think she's ready for this. She doesn't even know this boy."

"The young man is one of the most respectable men in the kingdom. Our daughter will make him a fine bride."

**END FLASHBACK**

Kitana shook her head to clear her thoughts. She didn't really feel like being upset a second time today. She picked up the dress she was going to wear and laid it aside as she put the other clothes back inside of the chest. She picked up the dress and carried it over to the bed. She ran her fingers over the small rose in the center of the neckline. "Mother's favorite flower." she said to herself. She sighed a deep sigh and began to make her way down the hall to the hot spring.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Youko had already gotten some fruit and other things for Kitana and was on his way back home. He decided to walk this time since it was such a nice day and he wanted to enjoy it He took in a deep breath of air and he smelled a very familiar smell.

"Roses" he said to himself.

He sped up his walking to a slow jog in the direction of the scent. He jogged for about five minutes when he came to a cliff. He looked around and sniffed the air. The smell of the roses was stronger here but he did not see them. He kept following the scent and he kept coming closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. When he was near the end he leaned over a little bit but he couldn't really see what was down there. So he decided to just slide down for a closer look.

He jump and slid down on his feet pretty swiftly. That is until his foot hit a rock.

Youko flipped and rolled down the hill landing right on his butt and the bottom of the hill. Youko shook his head and painfully got up off of the ground. He dusted off his clothes and rubbed his sore backside. He sighed and looked at the area around him and he couldn't believe his eyes. Acres and acres of roses lie before him. He was absolutely shocked. He had passed this part of the forest many times but he couldn't believe the he had never seen this before. He took in a deep breath of the sweet aroma of the flowers. It made him feel kind of giddy inside.

Youko looked around and he noticed that only a few of the blossoms were opened. All of the roses pretty much looked the same as the one next to it. All except for rose that was standing right in front of Youko. It wasn't red but pink and its blossom had fully bloomed. When Youko looked at the flower he suddenly began to think of Kitana. He imagined her sitting in the sun by a lake with the pink rose in her hair. The bright image brought a smile to his face. He went over to the flower and gently snapped its stem. He sniffed the flower and placed it gently in the satchel he had brought with him. He couldn't wait to get back home.

Meanwhile Kitana had finished her bath and had put on the dress she had found in Youko's trunk. It had fit her perfectly and the silk fabric felt good against her skin. Kitana wondered what Youko was doing with such a beautiful dress since he wasn't a woman. 'He couldn't be a cross dresser. Could he?' she thought. Suddenly her stomach began to crumble again. Kitana brought her hands to her tummy. She began to wonder when Youko was going to be back. She walked back to the bed and lay down. She was so hungry it felt like there was a hole in her stomach. She lolled her head over to the side. She noticed a sliver brush and comb lying on the bedside table.

She leaned up and reached over and picked up the brush. She examined the brush carefully. She noticed that the brush a rose engraved on the back. She also noticed two letters on the bottom of the handle. "Y. K." "That must be Youko's initials." Kitana said to herself. She then began to brush her hair with the brush. The bristles of the brush made her scalp feel good and massaged. She smiled and began to wiggle her toes. The sight of that made Kitana giggle given that her feet were so small. (About a size 6 and ½)

Suddenly she saw someone's shadow overcast in the room. She jumped and dropped the brush in fear but she sighed in relief when she saw that it was Youko. Youko smiled at the young kitsune. "Sorry for the wait." Kitana smiled and back and said "It's ok." Youko walked towards the bed towards Kitana. "I hope I didn't scare you when I came in." he said softly. "No, you didn't. I was just…." Kitana began looking on the floor for the dropped brush. "Just what?" Youko asked with one eyebrow raised. "Just…." Kitana found the brush lying halfway under the bed. "…. Brushing my hair a bit." She finished as she quickly picked up the brush and handled it to Youko. Youko smiled and laid the brush on the bedside table. "Oh!" he said reaching into his satchel. " Speaking of hair, I got something for you." Kitana's eyes lit up at the idea of Youko getting a present for her. She watched as Youko pulled out the pink rose.

"Oh wow! That's for me?" Youko smiled and handed the rose over to Kitana. " For a beauty." He said to her softly. Kitana blushed and took the rose from Youko's hand, but when she did she pricked her finger on one of the rose's many thorns. Kitana squeaked in pain and dropped the rose on the bed. Kitana whimpered as she saw her pointer finger began to bleed. Youko took Kitana's hand to examine the damage and then he stuck her finger into his mouth and began to lick the wound clean. This action made Kitana blush even more. Then Youko reached into his satchel again and pulled out a small piece of cloth. He then wrapped it around her finger tightly and the tied it in a knot. "Sorry" he said softly. He then grabbed the rose and snapped off the part of the stem that had the thorns. He then leaned over towards her and slid the flower behind her left ear.

"There," he said finally. " A beauty behind a beauty." Kitana's blushed all the way to her ears and smiled shyly. Youko smiled back at her and then pulled her in for a tight hug. Kitana let herself be pulled towards him. She sighed as she felt Youko's strong arms wrap around her waist. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him. Youko breathed in deeply and began to stroke Kitana's hair. Kitana smiled and took a deep breath but, when she did she caught a whiff of another smell. He eyes bolted open and wiggled out of Youko's grasp. She sniffed the air. " What's that smell?" Youko sniffed the air and then smiled. " Oh that, that's fruit and some other stuff I got for you." Kitana grinned and tried to reach for Youko's satchel but Youko had quicker hands and snatched the bag away from her before she could get to it. Kitana pouted and whimpered. "Gimmie" "Nuh uh" Youko scolded. "You have to ask me politely if you want some." Kitana nodded understanding; what Youko meant. Kitana turned around and put on the cutest face she could. "Please sir," she said in a tiny 4-year-old voice. "May I please have some of the fruit in your bag?" Youko grinned and chuckled at the kitsune's adorable act. "Yes you may." He said passing Kitana the bag. Kitana's eyes lit up as she took the bag and looked inside. Loads of apples, grapes, bananas, peaches, and carrots were filling the bag. " How in the world did you get all of this?" she asked amazed. Youko leaned back on the bed. " I have a friend who lives not to far from here. She grows all of this stuff." Kitana reached in the bag and pulled out a peach.. " Well the next time you see her, giver her my thanks." She said taking a bite out of the peach.

The peach tasted juicy and sweet in Kitana's mouth. She looked at Youko to see that he was eating some grapes. She smiled and finished her peach. She then lay down on the bed and patted her tummy. Youko looked over at her a smiled. " You're full already?" he asked. " Yea," she said with a small smile. " I don't really eat that much." Youko nodded and crawled up on the bed next to her. Kitana felt herself begin to blush at how close Youko was to her. Youko snuggled up on the mattress. He opened his eyes to look at Kitana when pure gold met honey brown. Youko smiled at her and she smiled back. Then Kitana closed her eyes slowly and drifted off to sleep. Youko continued to watch her. 'Why would something so beautiful, so perfect, so innocent, be out in the forest in the middle of the night alone?' he asked himself. He took his hand and began to stroke Kitana's cheek with his thumb. Youko sighed deeply. The he snuggled up close to Kitana. He decided then that he had to find out why Kitana was here and why was she in the woods. Until he got his answers he knew that he had to protect her.

Midnite Kitsune: I'm so sorry every one for taking so long. I don't blame you for not wanting to reading my story anymore but…………PLEASE DON'T STOP.

wwwwwwhap!

Midnite Kitsune: oowwwwww!

Youko: Don't be so dense. Please read and review everyone.

Midnite Kitsune: You didn't have to be so rough.


	4. Chapter 4

Keep Me Safe

Chapter:4

Author: Midnite Kitsune

Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. But god do I want to.

Chappy short but sweet. I hope you enjoy.

Kitana woke and slowly opened her eyes. She was shocked to see that Youko wasn't there. She leaned up quickly and looked around the room. He wasn't in there. She was just about to go looking for him when she heard men and women laughing outside. Kitana's ears twirked up.

' Who in the world is that?' she thought. Suddenly Youko ran through the doorway heading for the shelf. He wasn't wearing his usual white outfit. Instead he donned a jet black outfit just like it. Kitana couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked in it. She felt her cheeks turn on a dark blush. She took in a deep breath and sighed. Youko heard the deep sigh and turned around. "Oh hey, you're awake." he said gleefully. Kitana just nodded her head. Youko smiled and walked over to the bed and sat down. He ran his hands through Kitana's hair and straightened the rose he had placed in her hair earlier. "Um, Youko? Who are all of those people out there?"

Youko continued to run his fingers through Kitana's hair.

"Just some friends of mine."

"Oh"

Youko smiled down at her. " Would you like to meet them?"

Kitana gulped. " Well, I don't know. Meeting new people makes me nervous."

"There is no reason for you to be nervous," Youko said softly. "They won't bite you and if they try I'll bite them."

Kitana giggled. "Well ok, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Youko grinned.

" Perfect"

He grabbed Kitana's hand and began to lead her towards the door. Kitana's heart started racing as they got closer and closer to the door. Youko sensed her nervousness and pulled Kitana closer to him and gave her a warm smile. Kitana smiled back and her heart slowed back down to it's regular pace.

A male kitsune was standing on the bedroom balcony of his palace. He had fiery red hair and piercing blue eyes. He donned a royal blue yugata and gold sandals. He had a very stern face. He was terribly worried and upset over something. Something that he held very close to his heart had gone missing and he didn't have a clue where it was. He took in a deep breath and sighed heavily. The cool nightly breeze felt good on his skin. He leaned closer to the edge of the balcony wondering that if he tried could he float away on the cool breeze. Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Enter." He said with a strong, stern voice. A guard came in looking very distressed. He bowed down on one knee before his lord.

"My apologies Lord Kyora. We've search all over the neighboring villages and we couldn't find her."

Kyora sighed again.

"Are you sure you've looked everywhere?" Kyora asked with a very sorrowful tone. The guard nodded his head.

"Yes my lord. We had every place double checked and no one acknowledged that the princess had been there."

Kyora clenched his fists in frustration.

"Very well." he said after a moment of silence. "You are dismissed."

The guard got up of his knee and left the lord's chambers. Kyora got even closer to the edge of the balcony. Soon there was another knock at his door.

"Enter"

A servant quickly walked in. "My apologies Lord Kyora," she said with a slight curtsy. "but Lady Katara wishes to speak with you." Kyora sighed once again. "Send her in." The servant bowed and left the room. Soon a beautiful kitsune with flowing black hair and piercing gold eyes walked into the room. Kyora smirked.

"Katara, to what do I owe this lovely visit."

Katara put her right hand on her hip. " Cut the crap Kyora. You know damn well why I'm here."

Kyora clenched his fists as he walked towards the woman. "Of course I do, you're to become a pain in my ass."

Katara chuckled.

"Get used to it. As soon as you marry my sister I'll be visiting you a whole lot more often. As soon as you find her that is." she said with a smirk.

"Don't you worry about that. I will find her." Kyora snapped.

Katara giggled. " Oh my dear Kyora, did I up set you."

Kyora growled. "Why are you here Katara?"

Katara grinned mischievously. "I'm just here to keep you on your toes about your search."

Katara became to circle Kyora.

"I want my sister found. The fate of out two families depends on it. Kitana does not yet know of her destiny and she will never fulfill if you do not search harder for her."

Katara stopped pacing and grabbed Kyora by his collar.

"Find my sister Kyora," Katara said in an ominous tone. "Or I wont be responsible for what happens between you and my father.

Kyora sighed in annoyance. "Are you done?"

Katara growled and slowly let go of Kyora's collar. She then turned to leave.

"I can't imagine what I used to see in you."

Kyora chuckled. "It wasn't what you saw in me, it's what you saw under my clothes that intrigued you so much."

Katara halted and turned back to Kyora.

"How dare you bring that up now." Katara said snarling. Kyora chuckled again.

"Oh, don't worry love, I didn't tell anyone but it would put you in a serious pickle with your husband found out that he wasn't you first."

Katara clenched her fists.

"Now I want you to stop bothering me about you sister. I'll find her." Kyora finished with a smile on his face. Katara took a deep breath.

You'd better hope so."

Katara then left Kyora's room in a huff. Kyora shut his chamber doors and made his way to his bed. Even though he felt relaxed he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He looked out of the window beside his looked at the stars.

"Don't worry Kitana, I'm coming for you."

Meanwhile, Kitana and Youko were sitting around the fire outside, talking and laughing with Youko's friends: A bat demon named Kuronue, a goat demon named Yomi and two other female demons the two men had brought with them. All of the other demons were drinking wine while Kitana drank a small cup of apple cider. (A.N.: Given her innocence, i didn't want her drinking ) She wasn't really talking all that much because she know everybody that well, but she was listening and laughing if someone said something funny.

But soon that laughter quieted down and the men began talking about serious matters. Kitana grew bored so she leaned over in Youko's lap hoping to get some sleep. Youko looked down at Kitana and smiled. Yomi and Kuronue chuckled.

"She's quite adorable Youko." Yomi said softly. "Where did you find her?"

"In woods not far from here." Youko answered.

"In the woods?" Kuronue asked.

"Yes, she was being attacked by lesser demons of the Nakanshi clan. They were trying to rape her."

Youko began stroking Kitana's hair.

"Why would they want to rape such a cute little girl? Don't they have women of their own?" Kuronue asked. Yomi sighed.

"Have you seen the the Nakanshi clan's women? I wouldn't touch them with a 30ft pole. Let alone claim one of them as a mate."

Kuronue shook his head. "Well do you know where she came from?"

Youko shook his head. "No, I didn't ask her about it."

"Why not?"

"If she wanted m to know, I think she would've told me by now."

"You need to find out more about her Youko." Yomi said. "You never know, she might be a thief or a spy or she could be that missing princess for all you know."

That got Youko's attention.

"Princess? What princess?"

Yomi cleared his throat.

"I heard that the youngest daughter of the Kuroda clan ran away from home about 2 weeks ago."

"Why did she run?"

Yomi shook his head.

"That I do not know but, in order for someone to run away from all of the riches her family possessed, it would have to have been something terrible."

"True" Youko agreed.

Kitana's heart began to race. Only pretending to sleep, she had heard every word that passed between the 3 men and she didn't like it. She didn't want hear about unpleasant things. She leaned up off of Youko and got up from where she sat.

"Kitana, where are you going?" Youko asked concerned.

"I'm going to bed." Kitana said sadly. "I'm sleepy."

Youko's ears lay down on his head.

Yomi spoke up.

"I think you need to tend to her Youko. Kuronue and I will be off."

Youko nodded and then went off to follow Kitana

Youko walked into the bedroom to Kitana curled up into the fetal position, holding her tail between her legs. Youko smiled slightly. "Another thing I used to do." he thought to himself. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside where Kitana was lying.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked her.

"Nothing"she replied softly.

Youko frowned. He crawled on the bed and laid down so he could look Kitana in the eye.

"Tell me the truth, what's wrong?"

Kitana just tilted her head down. Youko sighed and lifted her chin back up.

"Kitana please tell me what's the matter? I don't like to worry and you're making me worry."

Kitana smiled softly " Youko, how come you care about me so much? You don't know anything about me."

"You don't have to have a reason to care about someone Kitana. As for me not knowing anything about you.,that's your fault because you didn't tell me."

Kitana looked down again.

"You're right."

Kitana then leaned up on the bed and pulled her legs to her chest.

"Youko can I tell a secret.

M.K: Yay! Chapter 4 is finally up! And now a nap.

Youko: Oh no you don't you have to finish telling the story

M.K: But I'm so tired and I just got Mezzo DSA on DVD and I wanna watch it!

Youko: Mezzo is gonna have to wait.

M.K: No!

Youko pulls out rose whip.

Youko: I'm not going to have to use this am I?

M.K. **Sighs** No

Youko **puts whip away** Read and Review Everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Keep Me Safe

Chapter 5

Author: Midnite Kitsune

Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. But trust me; I want to so very badly.

"Father!"

Lord Takemaru jumped from his seat in surprise as his daughter's Kyota and Ai ran into his study. Both girls had a look of great worry on their faces.

"Father is it true? Has Kitana really gone missing?" Ai asked frantically.

Takemaru sighed and nodded his head.

"She's been missing for almost 2 weeks now."

"And why haven't the guards found her yet?!?" Kyota exclaimed.

"Kyota calm down. The guards have been searching high and low for Kitana but to no avail."

Kyota grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Have you searched the entire kingdom?"

Takemaru sighed again. "She couldn't have gone that far Kyota."

"Don't be so sure father," Ai spoke up. "Kitana can run like the wind and even twice as fast as that when she is in her fox form."

Takemaru thought about Ai's words. She was right, Kitana could run extremely fast. Even as a child she could out run even the fastest of creatures, but Kitana's speed had a displeasing side effect.

**FLASHBACK (imagine a 4yr old Kitana and a 10yr old Katara)**

"Takemaru! Takemaru!"

Takemaru woke form his nap on the terrace to his wife looking down at him.

"Nala" he said rubbing his eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Nala frowned. "Kitana and Katara are fighting again."

"It's mine!"

"You don't use it anymore!"

"You're too old to play with it!"

"It's still mine."

Nala and Takemaru walked down in to the garden to see their daughters fighting over a blue-haired rag doll. Takemaru shook his head walking toward the girls.

"Alright that is enough!" he yelled3d snatching the doll form his daughters.

Kitana and Katara looked up at the father with pouty faces. Takemaru looked at the doll and then looked at the children.

"Now I know good and well I raised you two better than this. Now what is the problem here?"

The two girls just stared at their father.

"Well?!?!?"

"K-Kitana took the doll away from me and started playing with it without asking me if she could use it." Katara said shakily. Takemaru looked at his youngest daughter

"Kitana"

"Yes Daddy?" Kitana answered with her head bowed slightly

"Did you take the doll out of Katara's room?"

"Yes Daddy"

"Why?"

"Because my dolly broke."

Takemaru quirked an eyebrow at her. "How did it break?"

"Kat sat on it." (A.N. Kat Kitana's nickname for Katara)

Takemaru looked back at Katara who had turned pale "Why didn't you tell me that Katara?"

Katara sulked. "I...I didn't think that it was important"

"Well" Takemaru said lifting Kitana into his arms. "Maybe you should go to your room and think about whether or not it is important to give all of the details of a situation."

Takemaru and Kitana were lying down in the garden looking at the clouds.

"Daddy?"

"How come you sent Kat to her room. I took the doll."

Takemaru leaned up at looked at his youngest daughter.

"Well even though you did take the doll, Katara should not have minded given that she had broken yours."

"Ok," Kitana said softly. "Daddy, lets go run around now."

"Run? But it's almost dinner time." Takemaru said stroking his daughter's hair. Kitana pouted and began to get fussy.

"But I want to run."

Takemaru sighed. "Ok ok, we'll run."

"Yay!" Kitana shouted jumping up and down.

Takemaru smiled at his daughter as he got up from where he sat. "So where would you like to race this time? From here to the end of the rose bushes?"

Kitana shook her head no as she squatted down on the grass. Takemaru looked at his daughter curiously.

"Kitana what are you doing?"

"Shh" Kitana said softly as she tried to concentrate.

Takemaru chuckled as he realized what his child was doing. Kitana's body began to glow a soft blue as she began to transform into her fox form. Takemaru was very proud of his daughter. Most kitsune children were not able to transform completely until they had come of age, but Kitana had practiced and practiced until she had finally gotten it. But it still took a while for her to do so.

The blue glow slowly began to fade away to a reveal a small fox kit with big shiny honey brown eyes.

"Impressive" Takemaru said softly as the kit looked back at him. Kitana hopped a bit forward and pointed her paw toward the palace walls. ( About 4 Miles away from the palace gardens)

Takemaru blinked. "Kitana, are you sure you want to run that far?"

Kitana nodded her head and began to run circles around her father.

"Alright. 30 second head start."

Kitana stopped her circling and began to run toward the palace walls.

Takemaru sat down in the grass. He always told Kitana he gave her a 30 second head start but in actuality he gave about 10 minutes.

He knew that a child couldn't possibly run as fast as fast as an adult and he often ran slow to let Kitana win.

10 minutes had passed. Takemaru jumped in to the air and quickly transformed into a great fox demon. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he ran off in the direction his daughter took off in..

He ran for about five minutes until he saw his daughter. But she wasn't running, she was walking. This puzzled Takemaru and he began to walk towards her..

Kitana's ears perked up and she slowly turned around. As soon as she saw her father she took off toward the palace walls. Takemaru grunted and began to run off behind her. As he was chasing his daughter he noticed something strange. Kitana was running a whole lot faster than usual. Usually at the pace he was right on Kitana's heels but this time Kitana looked a good 80 yards from him.

Takemaru picked up the pace a little. Kitana looked behind her and picked up her speed as well. Takemaru didn't understand. He started to run full speed. Kitana heard her father's footsteps get closer and closer behind her and soon he was right beside her.

Takemaru looked down at his daughter. Her legs were moving so fast he could barely see her feet. Soon they had come to the palace walls. Takemaru and Kitana both began to slow to a stop. For the first time ever Takemaru was breathing hard. He transformed back to his original form and fell to his knees

"That was very good Kit..."

When Takemaru looked over at his daughter to see her lying on the ground, motionless.

"Kitana?"

Takemaru ran to her side. Kitana was so weak she was barely breathing. Takemaru quickly picked Kitana up and carried her back to the palace.

**END FLASHBACK**

Takemaru frowned in worry. What if Kitana had gotten weak and had passed out somewhere?

"Father?"

Takemaru looked up to see his daughter Ai looking down at him.

"Father are you ok?"

Takemaru smiled.

"Yes Ai, I am fine."

TBC

MK: I'm so so so so so so so I kept you guys waiting so long. Homework , School, Band, Life...if you read my author's note you'd understand. Well I know this chapter is short. I wanted to make it longer but that would have taken to long. Well now you know all little bit more about Kitana's family and a weakness she has. There will be more soon and this time I mean soon. Not like 6 months from now, I mean soon. Like a month. Yea a month. I swear on Sora's Key blade. Oh and btw if you want to know what our beloved Kitana looks like...here is a pic I drew of her.

Just go to my profile and get my deviant art address and look for the pic called Kitsune Kitana colored. Its not very good but its something, and btw just something I've had on my mind. Has anyone noticed that fanfictions for the old fanfictions that we know and love have started to decrease? That worries me. I know that the new anime is good and all but you just cant beat a good classic. Well anyway.

Please keep reading and reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

Keep Me Safe

Chapter: 6

Author: Midnite Kitsune

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Its characters. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. But I wish I could at least have Hiei, or somebody. Dang!

"Youko can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure, what kind of secret?"

Kitana looked down.

"You promise not to get mad at me?"

Youko smiled softly and he tilted her chin up.

"I couldn't get mad at you if I tried."

Kitana blushed deeply. Youko's golden eyes stared back into hers. It was almost too much. Kitana pulled her face away. Youko frowned.

"Kitana, what's wrong? You're worrying me again."

Kitana sighed softly. She then reached under her pillow and pulled out a silver necklace that had a big blue gem on it. She placed the necklace in Youko's hand. Youko looked at the necklace.

"Kitana this necklace is beautiful but, I've seen you wear this before. What's so secretive about it?"

"Look at the stone." Kitana said.

Youko quirked an eye brown and looked carefully at the gem stone. Inside of it he saw a inscription of a royal crown with a fox as its front jewel and underneath that, there was a name inscribed that read: KURODA.

Youko's mouth dropped. He looked up at Kitana to see that she had tears running down her cheeks.

"My name is Kitana Esmaria Kuroda. I'm the youngest daughter of Takemaru and Nala Kuroda. The King and Queen of Rosaria. Royal blood flows through my veins."

A loud knock on the door startled Takemaru and his daughters. A guard walked in soon afterwards.

"My apologies my liege but Lord Kyora is here and he wishes to speak with you."

Kyoto frowned. "What does that red – headed bastard want?"

"Oh, sister, don't be like that." Ai said scoldingly.

"I'm sorry but I don't like him. He's up to something."

"You're paranoid."

Takemaru shook his head. "Let him in."

The guard nodded and left the room. Soon after Kyora walked into the room. Head high, shoulders back. Looking to be the true essence of royalty. Kyota rolled her eyes blatantly. Kyora walked into the room smiling down at everyone.

"Lord Takemaru." he said bowing slightly from the waist.

"Kyora" Takemaru said in response.

Kyora turned to the two girls.

"Ai, Kyota."

Ai smiled shyly.

"It's nice to see you this evening Kyora." she said softly. Kyota frowned and turned her head away.

Kyora gave Ai his sexiest smile.

"It's a pleasure to see you as well, Ai"

Ai blushed softly and turned her head away shyly. Kyota wrinkled her nose in annoyance and grabbed Ai's hand leading her to the door.

"Father we are taking our leave now."

Kyota grabbed Ai by the shoulders and pushed her out of the door, slamming it behind them. Kyora smirked and made his way down to where Takemaru was sitting.

"My lord I..."

"Any luck with the search?" Takemaru said cutting him off. Kyora's confident demeanor quickly turned into that of a shy child.

"No, Lord Takemaru."

Takemaru frowned. "Sit down."

Kyora grabbed a chair and sat down with haste.

"Kyora, do you love my daughter?"

Kyora's eyes widened.

"Of course my lord. More than anything."

"Then why did you make her run away from home?"

Kyora was shocked. "My lord I do not know what you mean."

Takemaru stood up and walked slowly around the desk.

"You see Kyora, I think you do."

Kyora began get a little frightened.

"Why do you think this of me my lord?"

"Kitana told me earlier that afternoon that you had arranged a meeting with her that evening. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir, but.."

"If that is correct then you were the last person to see Kitana before she decided to run away because, that night my wife had came to me crying, telling me that Kitana was gone."

Kyora sulked in his chair.

"Now, this may just be me being paranoid but, I think you may have said or done something to her that may have upset her and caused this. Now," Takemaru said, getting right up in Kyora's face, eyes glaring.

"I want you to tell me exactly what happened between you two that night."

Tears were running down Kitana's cheeks. Youko held her tightly in his arms. So many emotions were running through his mind he didn't know what to do. How could anyone do something that terrible to a sweet and innocent girl?

FLASHBACK

Kitana sat in the middle of the rose garden staring up at the full moon above her. It looked so close, close that it seemed that if you reached up you could touch it. This image made Kitana smile and she slowly began to reach her hand up to the sky.

"Kitana"

The sound of the deep voice made Kitana jerk her hand back. She turned her head to see Kyora standing behind her, smiling seductively.

"Hello my love."

"Hello Kyora." Kitana said softly pulling her hand back.

Kyora walked over to her and sat down beside her. Kitana looked down and blushed slightly. Kyora looked down at Kitana's elegant figure glowing in the moonlight.

"You look beautiful tonight." he told her.

"Thank You." she said shaking.

Kyora's ears perked up. "Whats the matter Kitana? Are you cold?"

"No" Kitana lied shivering slightly.

Kyora smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"There, is that better?" he asked.

Kitana looked at the ground whimpering softly. Kyora lifted Kitana's face making her look at him.

"You know Kitana, we're going to be married soon. You'll have to get used to me sooner or later."

Kitana just looked down again. Kyora looked at her with lust in his eyes. Seeing her soft tan skin shimmering in the moonlight was almost too much for him. Suddenly he smell the scent of lavender. One of his favorite smells. It was too much, he couldn't take it. He took hold of Kitana's face and kissed her deeply. Kitana's eyes opened wide as she pushed him back.

"Kyora, what in the world are you doing?"

Kyora rolled his eyes.

"You know what Kitana? I'm sick and tired of playing the bay game with you. You are 18 years old."

"What's your point?" Kitana asked.

Kyora smirked.

"Fine, since you want to get right down to business. You are going to be my wife in a few weeks and I think it's about time I claimed you."

"W – what do you mean claim me?" Kitana asked afraid.

Kyora snickered evilly and whispered in her ear.

"That means that I'm going to lay you down, take off your clothes, and ravage your tight virgin body in ways that you can't even imagine."

Kitana jumped up and tried to run away but Kyora jumped and tackled her to the ground before she could find her footing. Kyora threw her on her back and pinned her down.

"Don't worry baby, this shouldn't hurt you too badly."

Kitana started to scream but Kyora quickly covered her mouth. He then took his other hand and began to rip her kimono off. Kitana's eyes widened. She gathered every bit of strength she had and gave Kyora a firm kick to his crotch. Kyora's green eyes widened as pain began to cover the entirety of his lower region. As he held himself from the pain, Kitana got up and ran away.

END FLASHBACK

TBC...

Well now you know why our dear Kitana ran away from home. I hated writing the attempted rape scene because, I guess I've gotten so attached to Kitana I didn't want to see her hurt. She is like the sweet innocent version of me I guess. Well, enough of my talking. Please Read and Review.

BTW Check my other story: Demonchild...it's worth your while. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Keep Me Safe

Chapter: 7

Author: Midnite Kitsune

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Its characters. But I do own a Hiei plushie and he so adorable! **'**huggles her plushie'

Kyora looked up at Kitana's farther with a complete look of bewilderment on his face. Takemaru grew impatient at Kyora's silence. He reached and grabbed Kyora by his neck and began to squeeze slightly.

"Answer Me Boy!"

"No-nothing my lord, nothing happened." Kyora choked out.

"Explain." Takemaru said, his eyes glowing red.

Kyora grabbed on to Takemaru's arm in an attempt to loosen his grip. It only made him tighten it.

" I met Kitana in the gardens, just like we had arranged. When I saw her she was crying..."

"And?" Takemaru asked almost choking the life out of Kyora.

"When I asked her what was wrong, she ran off."

Takemaru tightened his grip a little more.

"That's all?" Kyora's face began to turn purple.

"Y—yes my lord."

"You're sure?"

"Y-y-y-y-yes"

"Positi--"

"My lord I can't breath!" Kyora screamed with his last ounce of air.

Takemaru growled and dropped Kyora to the floor. Kyora grabbed his throat gasping and wheezing. Takemaru looked at Kyora with a great look of disgust as he sat back down at his desk.

"You know Kyora, I've never liked you. The only reason I even agreed to let you marry Kitana is because I promised your grandmother that I would join our families together and bring peace to Rosaria, but I warn you. If I find out you had anything to do with my daughter's disappearance and you won't live long enough to see anybodies wedding, let alone your own."

Kyora looked up at him with complete and total fear in his eyes. Takemaru turned away from him.

"Now get out."

...

Youko awoke the next morning. He was still a bit tired from the previous night and a bit hung over. He didn't like to admit it but Youko couldn't hold his alcohol well.

"Mmmm"

Youko's eyes opened wide at the sound of the soft moaning. He quickly leaned up and pulled the blanket off of him. There laying comfortably on Youko's stomach, was Kitana sound asleep.

Youko smiled down at her. Kitana looked so calm and peaceful. Youko felt as if he could watch her sleep forever.

"Mmm" Kitana moaned again, gripping Youko's shirt in her small hands. Youko reached under Kitana's arms and lifted her up so that she would be laying o his chest and put her down gently. Kitana rubbed her cheek up against Youko's chest softly and began wiggling around. Youko began to stroke Kitana's hair to settle her down but then Kitana's knee gently grinded against Youko's crotch.

Youko's cheeks turned a deep red as he felt his body responded to Kitana's accidental touch.

"Mmmm" Kitana moaned, a bit deeper than before. To Youko, the moan sounded a bit...lustful. Youko felt his body temperature begin to rise. He was so ashamed. Acting this way towards her, especially after what she had told him last night. Talk about being in bad taste.

Youko gently lifted Kitana up once more and rolled her over so that she would be lying beside him instead of on top. Kitana just sighed and snuggled to Youko and nuzzled her cheek on his chest. Youko sighed and wrapped his arms around the sleeping Kitsune. His eyes began to get a bit heavy and he decide that it wouldn't hurt if he slept for just a few more minutes.

...

Kyora snored loudly as he slept in his bed. The memories of the previous night haunting his dreams. Suddenly, he felt something heavy in the middle of his stomach Kyora groaned. Even though his eyes were closed he already knew what it was.

"Asami, please get off of me."

Asami giggled mischievously.

"Why would I want to do that big brother?"

Kyora opened his eyes to see a blond blue-eyed kitsune looking down at him grinning.

"Because if you don't I'm going to beat to death."

Asami frowned and hopped to the ground.

"You're no fun big brother."

Kyora got out of bed and looked out of his balcony window. The sun was just starting to rise.

"No one is any fun this early in the morning."

Kyora yawned and blinked.

"How'd you get in here anyway Asami? I gave the guards strict orders not to let you in my room."

Asami grinned and giggled.

Kyora sighed.

"You put sleeping powder in their water again, didn't you."

"Maybe" Asami said swishing her tail back and forth.

Kyora ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, what do you want?"

Asami's mood changed. "I...I had another dream about him."

"Him who?"

Asami whimpered softly. Kyora looked down at his little sister. She had tears in her eyes. Kyora sighed again and gave his sister a hug. Asami leaned on her brother's shoulder.

"Why? Why did our brother have to die?"

Kyora sighed again. "I know you miss him Asami but, you can't keep letting yourself get upset like this."

Asami sniffled. "I know but, I miss his hugs..and I miss the way he used to carry me all the time."

Asami closed her eyes.

"...And I miss the way he used to sing to me before I went to sleep."

Kyora looked at his sister curiously.

"How could you remember all of that? You were only five years old."

"I don't know...I just do."

Kyora wiped his sister's tears and lifted her into his arms. Asami leaned her head on her brother's shoulder and snuggled up against him. Kyora carried Asami back to her bedroom and tucked her back into her bed. Now wanting to be left alone Asami gently tugged on her brother's hair.

"What's the matter?" asked Kyora.

Asami didn't say anything. She looked down and began fiddling with her bedsheets. Kyora sighed and sat down his sister's bed.

"You know, it's ok to miss him, every once in a while. We'll never forget him. He was our brother after all."

"I know." Asami said softly. "I just can't help it sometimes."

"I understand, I miss him too."

Kyora patted her head. "Try to get some sleep, k?"

"Ok" said Asami.

She laid down and pulled her blanket over her shoulders. Kyora got up and began to walk our of his sister's room.

"Big brother?"

Kyora turned around.

"Yea?"

"I'm glad I didn't lose you too."

Kyora smiled.

"Sweet dreams, Asami."

...

Kitana slowly opened her eyes and stretched our her arms. She felt as if she had the best night's sleep she had ever experienced She felt so relaxed, so comfortable, so,...so warm. Kitana looked up and saw Youko's sleeping face. She gasped softly. Kitana didn't know much about men but she thought that Youko was the most handsome one she had ever seen.

"Mmmm" Youko moaned in his sleep.

Kitana giggled softly. She began to lean up but she felt something holding her down. She looked down and saw that Youko had wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Kitana blushed a deep red. She had never been close to anybody like this before. She remembered her mother telling her that the only one who should be this close was her husband.

Kitana thought about that. Youko wasn't her husband in fact she had only known him for a week or two but, however, lying down with Youko holding her like this, felt so right to her. She felt safe and warm. She never felt this way with anyone before and she loved this feeling so much.

Youko started to move around.

Kitana looked up quickly. Youko's head slowly rolled over and tilted down towards Kitana. His golden eyes open slightly, looking Kitana deep into hers.

"Good Morning." he said in a deep sensual voice.

"Um...Good Morning." Kitana said looking down slightly.

Youko unwrapped his arms from Kitana's body and stretched the high above his head. Kitana unconsciously snuggled against him, suddenly feeling cold when pulled his arms away. Youko looked down at her.

"Kitana, what's the matter?"

Kitana didn't respond. She just tried to get as close to Youko's body as she possibly could.

"What's wrong? Are you cold?"

Kitana nodded her head. Youko grabbed the blanket over them and pulled it closer over trying to keep her warm.

"Is that better?" he asked softly.

Kitana said nothing.

Youko frowned and place his hand on Kitana's forehead.

"You don't have a fever." he said puzzled.

"I'm fine Youko." Kitana said softly.

"You sure?"

"Mmmhmm, just a bit cold."

Youko rolled over and pulled Kitana closer to him.

"Is that better?"

Kitana's heart was beating faster than it had ever beaten before. Having Youko this close to her was almost too much. Kitana's face turned bright red.

Youko looked down at Kitana's blushing red face and couldn't help but think about how cute she looked. Youko smiled down at her. Being this close to her felt really nice. It was as if they were meant to be holding each other in this moment. Youko began to run his hand over Kitana's hair loving how soft it was. He was beginning to like everything about Kitana. Her voice, the way she walked, her smile. Everything.

Youko's heart began to beat faster. This shocked him. He never felt this excited about anyone before. Soon his face turned a deep red. Kitana giggled.

"You're blushing." she pointed out.

"So are you." Youko retaliated.

Both of them laughed.

Then Youko did something he thought he would never be brave enough to do. He gently leaned down and kissed Kitana softly on the lips. Kitana eyes bucked as she felt Youko's warm lips on hers. It sent shivers down her spine and he body began to heat up.

Youko pulled back and laid back down on the pillow and smiled at Kitana. She smiled back.

"Well, now what do we have here?"

Youko jumped up at the sound of the voice coming from the door way. Kitana leaned up to see an older kitsune with brown graying hair.

"Youko, get your ass our of that bed right now!"

TBC...

Well I finally updated finally. My senior year of high school has started so I'll be a bit busy but, I'll fore go some of my home work to finish my story. Be on the look out. Chapter 8 will be up soon. Plz. Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Keep Me Safe

Chapter: 8

Author: Midnite Kitsune

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho or any of its characters…..unfortunately.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Get up! Get up right now!"

"Grandma, I didn't do anything." Youko yelled.

"Boy, don't make me jump in there after you. Get your ass up now."

Youko jumped out of the bed like it was on fire. Kitana sat there confused. Grandma?

The older woman looked at Kitana.

"This is just great. I come here to check on you and here you are in bed with some girl."

"It's not like that grandma. We're just friends."

"Yea, right, then why are you in bed with her?"

"We were just sleeping."

"You little liar." The woman said accusingly.

"I'm not lying grandma!" Youko yelled.

The old woman's brow furrowed and she ran towards Youko at super speed grabbing him by the ear.

"Who the hell are you hollering at?!?!" she screamed.

Youko whimpered and fell to his knees.

"I'm not hollering grandma."

Kitana didn't like this strange woman barging into Youko's house but given that she was supposedly his grandmother, she had to give her respect. Kitana slowly slid out of bed.

"Excuse me ma'am," she started softly.

The older woman stopped fussing at Youko and looked at Kitana.

"You have my upmost apologies for you catching Youko and I in this indecent manner. I assure that we were doing nothing that would be seen as unwholesome. Your grandson and I are only friends. Youko only let me enter his bed because I was not feeling well. I apologize again."

Kitana then bowed her head in respect.

The woman's jaw dropped and she let go of Youko's ear.

"Well I'll be damned."

The woman walked slowly toward Kitana. Kitana looked at the woman with caution.

"What's your name young one?" the older kitsune asked.

"Kitana ma'am" Kitana answered softly.

"Well Kitana, I'd have to say that you are one of the most proper girls I've seen around these parts."

The woman looked carefully at Kitana.

"You're also one of the prettiest ones I've seen too."

Kitana smiled softly. Youko walked over to the two women rubbing his sore ear.

"Kitana, this is my grandmother Aurelle."

"But, you can just call me grandma. You're too young to be calling me by my first name."

Kitana was about to giggle but then her stomach growled loudly. She blushed with embarrassment.

Aurelle frowned.

"So Youko, what have to been doing to her, starving her to death?"

Youko's eyes bucked. "I haven't been starving her."

Aurelle shook her head and grabbed Kitana's hand.

"Come with me. I'll get some food into you." She said with a smile.

The next thing Kitana knew, she was outside on Aurelle's back with Aurelle running through the forest at full speed. Kitana was frightened. All of the trees and branches whizzing by her head made her fearful of being knocked off my one of them. She held on tightly to Aurelle's back.

"Don't worry darlin'. I'm not gonna let you hit anything." Aurelle yelled back.

Kitana decided to close her eyes, so at least if she did get hit by something, she wouldn't see it coming. For the next 5 minutes, Kitana saw nothing but darkness but, she felt the wind blowing through her hair. She wondered when this trip would be over and as soon as she opened her mouth to ask everything came to an abrupt stop. Kitana slowly opened her eyes and looked around. They had exited the forest and now they were now on the bottom of a grassy hill that had a small cottage at the top.

"Where are we?" Kitana asked.

"The other side of the forest..." Aurelle answered. "Also known as my home."

Kitana hopped off of Aurelle's back and looked around. "Where is Youko?"

Aurelle smirked. "Knowing his speedy ass he's probably already there."

Kitana's eyes bucked. She couldn't believe it. She didn't remember seeing Youko running with them in the forest. As a matter of fact, she didn't even remember seeing Youko take off when they started running. Kitana turned and saw Aurelle making her way up the hill. Kitana ran quickly and caught up with her.

As they made it to the top of the hill the door of the cottage slowly opened and there stood Youko grinning from ear to ear.

"What took you so long? Food's getting cold."

Kitana jumped. "You mean you cooked breakfast too?!?"

Youko started to chuckle and Aurelle looked at Kitana like she had lost it.

"Child no! I had that food cooking before I left the house today."

"Oh," Kitana said softly.

Youko laughed and grasped Kitana's hand. "Come on. You need to eat something."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kitana lay in the middle of the floor rubbing her tummy.

"Mmmm, that was good." She said with a satisfied moan.

Youko laughed. "It's funny, I didn't know you could eat that much."

Kitana stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, I'm glad you two enjoyed it." Aurelle said with a relaxed sigh. "It's been awhile since I've had anyone to cook for."

"You mean Youko doesn't come over all the time? He is your grandson after all." Kitana said softly.

Aurelle laughed. "Well Youko isn't my blood relative. He just calls me grandma."

"Oh..."

"Yea, I found Youko out here when he was just a boy, .just as stubborn as a kid could be."

Youko blushed softly and turned his head away.

Kitana giggled seeing the red on Youko's face.

Aurelle smiled. "Don't be turning your head away because you know it's true."

Youko didn't say anything.

Kitana rose up from where she lay and dusted her dress off. "May I go outside for a while?" she asked softly.

Aurelle looked at Kitana funny. "Girl, you are grown you don't have to ask me things like that."

Kitana smiled and went outside behind the little cottage.

"Youko if you don't take that child back home."

Youko turned his head back quickly. "Huh?"

Aurelle frowned. "Don't play dumb with me."

Youko lifted one eyebrow up. "What are you talking about?"

"You honestly think that I wouldn't know Lord Takemaru's daughter if I saw her. I helped bring her into the world. I was the family midwife for how many years?"

Youko's eyes bucked. "You….You know…."

"I know damn well who that child is and you had better take her back before you get in trouble."

Youko frowned. "She doesn't want to go back."

"And why not?"

"Because she's being forced to marry someone she doesn't like."

Aurelle scoffed. "That comes with the territory when you're a royal."

Youko turned his head away.

"……You must know who she has to marry…" Aurelle suggested. Youko said nothing.

"Alright who is it? You must know them..."

"…..Kyora" Youko said with a dark tone.

Aurelle sat back in her chair. "Well, no wonder she doesn't want to go back. That child was terrible."

"You don't have to tell me." Youko said just above a whisper.

Aurelle got up and put her hand on Youko's shoulder. "Baby, you need to forget all of that. That's your past; you don't need to worry about it."

"I'll have to worry about it as long as Kitana's is in my care."

Aurelle sighed. "Kitana isn't supposed to be in your care. She's supposed to be in her family's."

Youko got up from his chair and walked towards the door. "Her family doesn't do a good job of that."

"Youko" Aurelle said softly. "Just be careful baby."

Youko looked back at her and smiled and went outside.

He hopped over to the back of the house and saw Kitana lying in the grass, staring at the sky.

He walked over and lay beside her.

"You ready to go home?" he asked.

"Kind of, I'm a little sleepy." She replied.

"Well then you hop on my back and we'll be on our way."

"Um,…Kitana interjected. "If it's alright with you,.can't we just walk at a regular pace?"

Youko chuckled. "Sure"

ooooooooooooooooo

The sun was just about to set when they arrived back at Youko's cave. Kitana had already fallen asleep and was resting on Youko's back. Youko walked slowly inside and gently laid Kitana down on the bed. Kitana didn't move or stir at all.

"Mmm, she must be really tired." Youko said to himself.

He slowly climbed in beside her and pulled the blanket over them and cuddled next to Kitana. Even though that they had been outside all day, she still smelled good. He snuggled close to her and nestled his head beside hers…and drifted off to sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Kyora walked down the halls of his palace until he made it down to the dungeons. His guards opened the doors for him to walk inside. He walked past many empty cells until he came to one where a small demon was inside, bruised and beaten, cowering in a corner.

"Now, I won't ask you again…..either tell me what you saw this evening or I'll be forced have my guards come in here and have another talk with you."

The prisoner shivered. "Alright…all I saw this afternoon was a girl and a guy walking through the woods past the rose gardens."

"What did they look like?"

"The girl had long blackish-brownish hair and tan skin…"

Kyora's brow furrowed. "….and the guy?"

"The guy….he had on all white… and he had long silver hair…"

Kyora took a step back. "Long silver hair? You sure?"

"Yes,..Yes sir." The demon said shivering.

Kyora turned around slowly and walked out of the dungeons.

"Are you alright sir?" One of the guards asked. "You look a bit pale."

Kyora looked at the floor a bit panicked.

"Tomorrow, get ready to have search party by 10 am……I think I have an idea on where Kitana is."

TBC……


	9. Chapter 9

Keep Me Safe

Chapter: 9

By: Midnite Kitsune

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its many wonderful characters.

Youko slowly awakened from his slumber. He felt so calm and relaxed; he almost didn't want to leave his bed. He rolled over slowly wanting to hold the young girl who had slept next to him but, when he rolled completely all he felt next to him was the bed sheets. Youko opened his eyes. Sure enough Kitana was not there.

"Kitana?" Youko called out. He received no reply.

"Kitana?" he called out again. All he heard was silence. He hopped out of bed and walked quickly to see if she had gone back to her bed room. She wasn't in there either.

Kitana had gotten up a little earlier than normal so she would be able to relax and not worry about waking Youko. She needed some time to think. When she went outside last night, she had overheard Youko's and Aurelle's conversation.

_"Youko if you don't take that child back home."_

_Youko turned his head back quickly. "Huh?"_

_Aurelle frowned. "Don't play dumb with me."_

_Youko lifted one eyebrow up. "What are you talking about?"_

_"You honestly think that I wouldn't know Lord Takemaru's daughter if I saw her. I helped bring her into the world. I was the family midwife for how many years?"_

_Youko's eyes bucked. "You….You know…."_

_"I know damn well who that child is and you had better take her back before you get in trouble."_

Kitana wasn't truly sure if she could fully trust Aurelle but, if Youko trusted her then she guessed it was ok.

Kitana slid down deeper into the hot spring.

'What am I going to do? Youko has been taking care of me for now but, I can't let him keep this up forever. What if we get caught together? My father will hang him the spot. What if—'

Kitana's thoughts were interrupted by a nearby splash. Kitana hesitantly peeked out from behind the rock she was leaning on. On the other side of the rock was Youko standing in the water without a stitch of clothing on. Kitana's eyes almost popped out of her head. The last time she saw Youko naked, she really didn't get a good look at his body before running away. Now that definitely was not the case.

Youko took one big stretch before sliding into the hot water.

"I wonder where Kitana might have gotten to." he wondered as the water crept its way up his torso to his chest.

Kitana had no idea what the hell she was going to do. She couldn't just get up and out of the water. If she did Youko would see her and that would be embarrassing.

Youko slid deeper into the spring letting the water come up to his shoulders.

'I'll look for her as soon as I wake up all the way…..I'm sure she's fine.' Youko thought to himself.

Kitana had to get out of there before Youko had noticed her but what could she do and how could she get out of the water without making any noise. Her tail began to wag quickly under the water.

Youko started to feel a soft current underneath the water. He instantly got into the defensive. Someone else was inside the hot spring. He felt for any type of demonic energy around that might pose a threat. The energy he felt was very small but Youko couldn't tell if it truly was something small or a much larger threat hiding its energy. Youko slowly took a seed from his hair and dropped it into the water. From the seed a vine grew and stretched toward the small energy.

Kitana was praying behind the rock hoping that Youko would leave soon so she could get out water. She was starting to feel light headed. All of a sudden she felt something cold wrap around her waist. Kitana looked down at the vine wrapping around her tightly. Kitana tried to pull it off of her but she couldn't wrap her hand around the vine. Suddenly she was snatched off of her feet and was being pulled through the water.

Youko pulled the vine towards him dragging whatever was stalking him. Finally it was in his sights. He quickly reached into the water and snatched up a coughing Kitana.

"Kitana?"

Kitana coughed a bit more before stopping.

"Kitana are you alright?"

Kitana looked up at Youko, her face a red as ever.

"What were you doing hiding over there?" Youko asked pulling the vine off her.

"Passing…..out." Kitana said dizzily.

"What?"

Kitana's head tilted back as she slid off into the world of the unconscious.

"ana…..Kit…tana…..Kitana?"

Kitana felt herself being shaken gently.

"Kitana? Are you all right?" Youko asked worried.

Kitana slowly opened her eyes to see Youko staring at her.

"Yea,…I'm fine I guess."

Youko snuggled close to Kitana. "I'm glad. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Kitana wrapped her arms around Youko softly. Youko felt himself tense a little bit. Feeling the warmth of Kitana's body near him felt better than anything he had felt in a long time. Kitana snuggled as close as she could get but something felt different. Kitana looked down at herself and realized that she was completely naked but not only that, Youko was nude as well. Kitana looked up at Youko with a nervous look in her eye.

Youko looked down at Kitana feeling her fearful stare.

"Kitana, what's wrong?"

"N-n-n-no clothes."

Youko smiled softly. "Yes but, we are both wrapped in blankets so I didn't think it would be much harm."

Kitana had ceased to pay attention half way through his sentence. Youko was naked on top of her and then only thing keeping their two bodies from touching were two thin blankets. This was far too much for a little heart to stand.

"Kitana?" Youko looked at Kitana's glossy eyes. Did she pass out again? He thought to himself.

"Kitana are you listening…."

Suddenly Kitana jumped up and kissed Youko as hard as she could. Youko was utterly shocked at what was happening. His surprise soon transformed into passion as he gently returned Kitana's kiss. Youko slowly caressed Kitana's bottom lip with his tongue. Kitana whimpered softly parting her lips. A soft growl erupted from Youko's throat as he slid his tongue inside of Kitana's small mouth.

Youko's body completely relaxed, his body comfortably resting on Kitana's small form. Kitana's body began to tremble softly. This was her first romantic kiss ever and she never wanted it to end. Suddenly she felt something large and hard begin to poke her.

Youko hadn't realized just how much he had wanted Kitana until this moment. He wanted to ravish her completely. His body soon began to react fully to having Kitana underneath him. Youko began to grind his hips gently against Kitana's.

Kitana began to moan and whimper softly. Feeling Youko's arousal against her was almost overwhelming. Soon she had run out of air so she had to break the kiss. Youko gently nuzzled Kitana's cheek against his own. Kitana gasped for breath, her mind completely clouded with lust that was within her body. Youko placed his forehead against Kitana's staring deep into her eyes. Kitana shivered with pure delight. Suddenly Kitana felt Youko's hands began to run down her waist.

"Kitana?" Youko called out to her gently.

"Yes, Youko?" Kitana replied softly.

"May I?"

Kitana knew what Youko wanted and she knew that she wanted it as well.

"I….."

All of a sudden, a thin stick slapped Youko across his back. Youko realized a loud growl of pain. He turned around quickly to see who had struck him.

"Grandma?"

Kitana leaned over to see Aurelle staring furiously at the couple. Kitana slunk back in the bed.

"You nasty little liar I knew it was up to something. Get off that girl! You got to get her out of here now!"

Youko crawled off Kitana. "What do you mean?"

Aurelle grabbed a small dress that was lying near the bed. "Honey you put this on right now."

Kitana took the dress and slipped it over her head.

Aurelle pulled Youko closer. "If you don't want to be drawn and quartered by Kyora's army I'd take her and get as far away from as you can. Right now."

TBC:

A/N: To those of you that are still reading, I want to thank you for still keeping up with the book. To my new readers I hope you enjoy. I apologize for the lack of updating. To be honest I forgot about the story until I started cleaning out my external hard drive. I'll try my best to keep up with my updates on a regular basis. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
